memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Personal log, Spock
The personal log of Spock contained log entries kept while he served aboard the and the ''Enterprise''-A. Entries 'Stardate 1879.3528' *;Personal log. : As a child, I had what my mother called nightmares. She taught me to control my fear by drawing it, rendering fear powerless. The nightmares have returned. The same vision, again and again. I now understand its meaning and where it must lead me. In the event of my death, I have encoded it within this audio file. This may be my last entry aboard the Enterprise.( ) 2258 *;Personal log, stardate 1201.7. : 124 days have passed since your disappearance. It has been difficult, but we've managed not to reveal the truth of Discovery's fate to Starfleet. To have done so was to have risked rendering your sacrifice meaningless. If we learned anything, we learned we're not yet ready to learn everything. Mother and Father are diplomatically immune from interrogation, and they fully understand our silence is meant to keep you safe. We have sworn never to speak your name in the presence of others. Yet I feel you with me, always. With every moment, I grow more sure-footed in this... in-between place, more certain of who I am becoming. You teach me, sister, even now. Every night, I look to the stars for your signal, and every night, I have to remind myself of the scientific truth that time is relative. 124 days for one is the blink of an eye for another. It is difficult to reconcile logically, but to paraphrase an Earth physicist: 'The universe is under no obligation to make sense to me.' I believe that you were successful. I choose to believe it. That is the only gift I have left to give you. It may not be logical, but I am... proud to bear it.( ) 2268 *;Personal Log, Commander Spock, USS Enterprise. : I have noted the passage of the Enterprise on its way to whatever awaits it. If this record should survive me I wish it known that I bequeath my highest commendation and testimonial to the captain, officers, and crew of the Enterprise, the finest starship in the fleet. ( ) 2269 *;Personal Log, Stardate 5373.5, subjective time. : I have returned to the past in an attempt to restore the future. I am home, and I have almost forgotten its beauty. *;Personal Log, Stardate 5373.9, subjective time. : The timeline seems to have changed again, yet I do not believe I have done anything to disrupt it. My memory is quite clear regarding the date my cousin saved my life and it is tomorrow. The kahs-wan ordeal is an ancient rite of warrior days. When Vulcans turned to logic, they reasoned they must maintain the tests of courage and strength to keep pure logic from making them weak and helpless. *;Personal Log. : The boy, Spock, should be moving towards the L-langon Mountains, he – I, had much to prove to myself. The personal ordeal upon which I embarked was meant to determine the course my life would take. ( ) 2286 *;Spock's personal log, stardate 8925.2 : Not even the soothing tones of my harp can bring me solace today. There is too much on my mind—too many questions cry for answers… Though I was excluded from the court-martial, I chose to stand beside my friends—and share their eventual fate. As an honorable man, I could do no less—since all their actions were on my behalf. Thus, I have been reassigned as science officer aboard the Enterprise, a position I know better than any other—and yet, I wonder if I have made the right choice. On Vulcan, they repaired my mind—but am I fully restored? And, if not, do I truly belong here? ( ) Appendices External link * Category:Logs